The present inventive concept herein relates to a memory controller and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a memory controller for controlling a memory device based on erase state information, and a method of operating the memory controller.
A data storage device that can maintain stored data when turned off or powered down is referred to as non-volatile memory. Examples of non-volatile memory include read only memory (ROM), magnetic disks, optical discs, and flash memory. Flash memory is a type of non-volatile memory that stores data according to a change in a threshold voltage of a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor. Examples of flash memory include NAND flash and NOR flash. In flash memory, dispersion of a threshold voltage may vary according to a temperature or disturbances from nearby cells.